gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
See No Evil
Dialoge thumb|Lester fühlt sich verfolgt thumb|Huang fragt genauer nach thumb|Lester hat sich an die Biker-Braut rangemacht thumb|Huang wird wütend thumb|Lester versucht, sich zu rechtfertigen... thumb|... und Huang willigt ein, ihm zu helfen thumb|Doch als Lester intime Einzelheiten berichtet... thumb|... ist Huang sprachlos! (Lester taucht in einem Peyote vor dem Burger-Laden auf. Er scheint deprimiert zu sein) * Lester Leroc: Die Angels sind hinter mir und Meredith her! Ich vermute, dass sie denken, wir hätten was hinter dem Rücken ihres Freundes. * Huang Lee: Wie kommen sie denn auf die Idee? * Lester: Kein bestimmter Grund. Menschen können so argwöhnisch sein. Außerdem war’s nur oral. (Huang wird richtig sauer) * Huang: Du dämliche Fotze! Ich hoffe, sie weiden dich aus und rösten dich, du fettes, beschissenes Schwein. (Lester senkt den Kopf) * Lester: Mach mal halblang. Ich bin ein einsamer, geschiedener Mann und ’ne heiße Schlampe fängt an, mir einen zu blasen – was würdest du tun? Das Problem ist, dass wir den Maulwurf nie kriegen, wenn Meredith rauskriegt, dass die Gang hinter uns her ist. * Huang: Ich halte euch die Angels vom Hals. Aber beeil dich. * Lester: Klar. Scheiße. Es juckt. Die Schlampe hat mir Filzläuse gegeben. (Huang ist sprachlos. Lester setzt sich wieder in seinen Peyote und fährt los) Mission Wieder einmal darfst du dich als eine Art Geleitschutz betätigen. Steck dir ordentlich Munition ein, es gibt viel zu ballern. Nimm dir ein Fahrzeug (z. B. den Chopper, der vor dem Burger Shot geparkt steht) und folge Lesters lahmer Karre. Der fährt zunächst nur ein kurzes Stück weit, um Meredith abzuholen. Kaum sitzt die Biker-Schlampe in Lesters Peyote, ist ein erstes (rot markiertes) Angel-Duo auf Motorrädern im Anmarsch. Sorge dafür, dass die Biker dem vorausfahrenden Peyote nicht zu nahe kommen, damit Meredith keinen Verdacht schöpft (sie hat einen Verdachtbalken)! Fahr dazu einfach immer ein Stückchen hinter Lester und seiner Tussi her, lass die Biker rankommen und schieß sie dann schnell von ihren Hobeln. Pass auf – auch dein Geballere kann Meredith erschrecken! Auf diese Weise bist du einige Zeit beschäftigt, den Lester durchfährt Schottler und South Slopes auf total verschlungenen Wegen, ehe er endlich vor einen Wohnblock im Norden von Firefly Projects anhält. Das Pärchen verschwindet im Haus – du selbst darfst draußen Wache halten. Halte weitere auftauchende Biker auf Abstand zu den Wohnungen. Sie rücken in drei Wellen an: Zuerst tauchen zwei, dann drei, dann vier Angels auf. Da sie aber zum Glück nur mit Pistolen bewaffnet sind, dürfte es dir keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten, sie am Betreten des Wohnblocks zu hindern. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Huang verhaftet oder außer Gefecht gesetzt wird, oder Meredith erschreckt wird und Verdacht schöpft. E-Mail Betreff: Meredith hat alles rausgelassen Huang, Meredith hat mir alle Infos gesteckt – leider hat sie mich auch sonst noch mit so einigem angesteckt. Hepatitis C, Krätze, ein tiefes Gefühl von Unsicherheit und die Wahrheit über die Angels of Death. Kurz gesagt, es gibt keinen FIB-Maulwurf bei den Angels: sie sind sauber – was ich von Meredith nicht behaupten kann. Ich hab gerne mit dir gearbeitet, Huang. Du bist ein guter Junge. Wenn du jemals ’nen alten Seebären brauchst, um Abenteuer zu erleben und um dir Geschichten über die Welt – auf ungewöhnliche aber herzerwärmende Art – zu erzählen, dann bin ich dein Mann. Und jetzt verschwinde hier, bevor mir eine männliche Träne kommt. Lester Sie brauchen einen Privatdetektiv? Rufen Sie 555-80085 und aus Argwohn wird Sicherheit. Huangs Memoboard-Eintrag Fortsetzung Datei:Rudy_Radaricon.png – Rudy D’Avanzos → Oversights Chinatown-Wars-Missionsübersicht en:See No Evil es:See No Evil pl:See No Evil ru:See No Evil Kategorie:Chinatown-Wars-Missionen Kategorie:Lester-Leroc-Missionen